


Their Secondhand Smoke

by TwistedIllusions



Series: The Word “Happy” Would Lose It’s Meaning If It Were Not Balanced By Sadness [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sibling Ben Hargreeves, Good Sibling Diego Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Trapped in a Burning Building, Tumblr Prompt, mention of drug and alcohol use, typical Klaus warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: Had he been in his right mind perhaps he would have realized his mistake, recognized the fact that the absolute worst thing to do when faced with a grease fire is to throw water on it, but unfortunately his brain was muddled by an abundance of drugs.Instantly the flames expanded, reaching higher towards the rafters as it engulfed the entire kitchen in fire.
Series: The Word “Happy” Would Lose It’s Meaning If It Were Not Balanced By Sadness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612021
Comments: 23
Kudos: 104





	Their Secondhand Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second installment for my Bad Things Happen Bingo card! This prompt is “Trapped in a burning building” yikes!!!
> 
> Also: Thank you Val (MildeAmisoj) for giving me the idea for this title! I appreciate you! 
> 
> TW- Minor mentions of sexual actions (I’m not explicit at all though y’all, I promise it’s not bad! I cannot write that! LOL)
> 
> TW- Drug and alcohol use
> 
> TW- Being trapped in a burning building is honestly kinda major, so perhaps that needs a warning as well?! Idk how these warning works guys, sorry! Just trying to be helpful!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

Klaus pressed his body harder against Jamie’s warm skin, his bare thighs straddling over the other man’s naked lap. They were only kissing now, the delicious afterglow of the extracurricular activity they’d only just moments ago completed still fresh on their skin, if their sweat was anything to show for it. He laughed when he rolled off of the man, plopping heavily against the mattress on his back, both men’s chests were heaving to catch their breath.

“Fuck me!” Jamie exclaimed before bellowing out more laughter, he swiped his palm down his face to cleanse the sweat away from his brow.

“Too late for that, buddy boy. I’m afraid I already did just that.” Klaus giggled breathily, turning onto his side and running his open palm against Jamie’s glistening skin on his bare chest. “Was it not memorable?”

“Oh, it was, trust me.” The auburn haired man ran his fingers through Klaus’s curls before entangling the hair at the nape of his neck a little too roughly between his fingers. He forcibly crashed his lips against Klaus’s, their teeth clanking together before their tongues melted against each other’s in a sloppy kiss. Klaus pulled away when he needed to catch his breath, before resting his head against the man’s pec’s, peppering his clavicle with kiss after kiss. Jamie’s hands wandered over Klaus’s slender frame, his fingers brushing across the skin until finally pausing over Klaus’s arm. He laughed as his forefinger flicked at the makeshift tourniquet made from his belt that Klaus had forgotten to remove from earlier, “planning on another go of that as well, poppet?”

“Oh, definitely,” Klaus started as he roughly kissed the man’s exposed neck, trailing down his chest before he stopped and looked Jamie unexpectedly dead in the eye. He exhaled a humph, “but, I’m hungry.”

“Fuck, me too,” Jamie said as he ran his palm down his own chest, resting it on his stomach. He laughed while he drummed his fingers against his rib cage. Jamie reached towards his nightstand, grabbing a pre-wrapped joint and rested it between his lips before snatching his lighter, flicking the bic, and inhaling a deep drag. “You know what sounds fucking amazing right now?” He asked, exhaling the smoke from his lungs before taking another hit and passing the joint to Klaus.

“What?” Klaus asked, taking a hit himself.

“Fair food.” Klaus gasped as he propped himself roughly onto his elbows, his high making his head spin and causing him to giggle.

“Oh my god, fried Oreos.” He moaned at the thought, his eyes nearly rolling back into his skull.

“Nah, funnel cakes.” Jamie replied, taking the joint back between his thumb and forefinger for another drag.

“Fuck yes, funnel cakes are _amaaaaaazing_ ,” Klaus’s body melted against Jamie’s, “I want a funnel cake right _meow_!” Klaus exclaimed, closing his eyes and jutting his bottom lip out into a pout. Jamie laughed, handing the remnants of the joint to Klaus who greedily accepted the final hit.

“Well, I propose we go downstairs and make this dream a goddamn reality then!” Klaus lifted his head off of Jamie’s body, his jaw was slack and his eyes glazed over from his increasing high. His lips tugged into a broad smile showcasing his perfect teeth.

“You can make a funnel cake?”

“Can’t be too hard, it’s what, oil and flour? I have that shit. Let’s do this, it can't be too hard to figure out!”

“Hell yeah, that’s the spirit!” Klaus patted the other man’s stomach before he rolled off of Jamie and landed with a thud on the floor. He was laughing, his slender arms reaching out to grab for the nightstand to haul himself to his feet. Klaus was clumsy, both men having already indulged themselves with quite a bit to drink, not to mention heroin, and a line or two of coke each. Klaus had taken a few pills before Jamie invited him back to his place, too - although he couldn’t remember what they had been anymore. They stumbled dazedly down the hall, laughing and nearly falling over each other as they made it down the stairs to the first floor. Klaus laughed maniacally when the chair from the table purposely jumped in front of his path, causing him to fall into it. Jamie’s laughter chorused along with Klaus’s; he grabbed a cigarette from the pack on the counter and lit it before rummaging through his pantry.

“Hmm, funnel cake, funnel cake.. if I were a funnel cake, how would I be made..” Jamie asked himself, the cigarette balancing loosely from the corner of his mouth. He grabbed a pot from his cabinet, two pans and a lid tumbled out loudly behind it, crashing against the floor and causing both men to laugh.

“Shhh!” Klaus pulled his finger to his lips and hushed the lid when it rolled across the tiled floor before it halted, collapsing at his bare feet. 

Jamie set the pot on the stove top and dumped a container of olive oil into it. He wasn’t sure if that would work, but it was all that he had, so he figured it would do just fine. 

“I gotta let this come to a boil I think,” he started as he swayed where he stood, his high really starting to kick in. He smirked, waltzing up to Klaus and positioning himself between the man’s still bare legs. He gripped his thighs roughly, wiggling his eyebrows at Klaus, who kissed the man’s stomach right above his navel, his hands skirting over the flesh of his abdomen before resting on his hips. Jamie got an idea on how to pass the time while they waited for the oil to come up to heat, “up for another quickie?”

“ _Pshyea_ , always!” Jamie grabbed Klaus by his arm, helping him to his feet and the two men left the kitchen with the stove top on high before stumbling their way back up the stairs.

—-

Klaus moaned as he peeled his eyes open, clutching at the blanket draped over Jamie’s slumbering form. They’d managed another quick round of sex before partaking in another dose of heroin; after all, Klaus was already left prepped and ready from his syringe full from earlier. Although, he’d finally removed the tourniquet just seconds before passing out against Jamie’s unconscious form. 

Klaus was happy that he had been lucky enough to have found this guy. It was already beginning to get cold outside, winter creeping in; the season appearing unusually early for the time of year. Ben had already been warning Klaus that soon he would need to find someplace safe where he could escape the elements and a warm bed to sleep. Jamie seemed nice enough, sometimes he got a bit too rough, but Klaus didn’t think he ever meant it in a mean way, but rather a clumsy, and inexperienced way. Jamie clearly liked Klaus, after all, he had been letting him crash at his place for the last few nights, chasing Klaus down and inviting him back every time he’d leave; even offering him food, and of course ensuring he always stayed at a lovely soaring level of a steady high. 

Klaus’s eyes fluttered and he was just about to allow himself to fall back asleep when a strange scent filtered through his senses. He inhaled sharply, sniffing the air, his nose crinkling in disgust. Klaus shook Jamie’s unconscious form to wake him.

“Jamie,” Klaus said as the man hummed before opening his eyes, “do you smell that?” Jamie sat up dizzily when he too noticed the scent. 

“Huh, wonder what that could be,” he started before rising onto his unsteady feet. He giggled when he stumbled a step forward before turning to face Klaus, “you stay here, I’ll be right back.” Klaus nodded his head and snuggled back up beneath the covers, he exhaled an exhausted sigh before his eyes drifted closed and he fell back to sleep.

—-

Jamie staggered his way down the stairs and stopped at the entryway into the kitchen. His eyes widened in instant panic when he realized what the smell was.

“Oh, shit!” The stove top and curtains above the oven inside of the kitchen were up in flames, the fire had already started spreading over the countertops. They had gotten so distracted upstairs that both men had forgotten all about their funnel cake plans, and abandoned an entire vat of boiling hot oil on the burner. He panicked, running into the kitchen and throwing on the sink, spraying the hose onto the fire. Had he been in his right mind perhaps he would have realized his mistake, recognized the fact that the absolute worst thing to do when faced with a grease fire is to throw water on it, but unfortunately his brain was muddled by an abundance of drugs. 

Instantly the flames expanded, reaching higher towards the rafters as it engulfed the entire kitchen in fire, “oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!” Jamie didn’t think, his brain already melted away from the drugs pumping through his system as he darted out of the kitchen. Jamie’s panicked legs wobbled as he dashed to the front of the house and escaped through the front door—leaving Klaus all alone and entirely unaware of just how harrowing of a situation he was now in.

—-

“Klaus!” Ben called, hovering above his brother's snoring figure, “Klaus, wake up! Come on, listen to me!”

Klaus’s eyes fluttered open into slits, he couldn’t even feel his face - he was so high right now; but one thing he did notice was that he was suddenly unbearably hot. Why was he was so fucking hot? He shrugged the blanket away from his body, sluggishly kicking it away as he inhaled a sharp breath. His lungs burned and he instantly started to cough. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“Klaus, the house is on fire, you need to get out of here right now!”

“What,” Klaus mumbled dazedly, he opened his eyes and weakly pushed himself up so that he was sitting on the mattress, “where is Jamie—“ he cupped his hands over his mouth, his lungs protesting against the heavy toxic fumes within the air he was forced to breathe in, the entire house was filled with a thick black smoke. 

“Get up, Klaus! Jamie fucking left you, man! Get up, we need to go—right now!” Klaus nodded as he rose to his feet. His head felt so light, and his body was so heavy, he’d almost forgotten about how high he must still be. 

The room spun around him dizzyingly, his legs became weak, and he coughed again while he struggled to breathe. The air around him was black, thick with smoke; Klaus felt like he was swallowing lungfuls of tar, it made his eyes burn, and it was nearly impossible for him to see. Everything was spinning, he stumbled, his hands pressing against the nightstand, knocking the lamp and alarm clock down onto the ground. He took another step, barely able to move his feet. They felt like cinder blocks, heavy and burdensome, he kept tripping over himself. Klaus latched onto the wall, leaning heavily against it as his eyes fluttered closed minutely. He tried to take in a deep steadying breath, but it was like he was breathing under boiling hot water, his lungs burned so badly, it just caused him to double over onto himself and gag through his pain. 

“Keep moving, Klaus! The staircase isn’t on fire yet, there’s a clear path to the front door, but we don’t have much time! You can do this, you just need to keep moving!”

Klaus dizzily made it out into the hallway, his hands fumbling to grip onto anything that would help keep him steady. Klaus barely managed to keep holding himself upright using the walls, or the doorway, until he stumbled into the bannister. His oxygen starved lungs heaved desperately, causing him to cough harshly, he was struggling to take in a breath.

“Good, Klaus! You’re almost there!” Ben encouraged as he stood beside his brother. Klaus’s knuckles were white, his hands trembling from how hard he was struggling to hold himself together, not allowing himself to pass out on the spot. He let go of the bannister, propelling himself forward and took a long stride, but he just couldn’t breathe, Klaus was desperately gasping for air, his head was spinning and his vision was so blurred. The haze in his vision grew darker, and more dense as his legs failed to hold him up any longer.

Klaus’s knees buckled out from beneath him.

“Klaus?” Ben watched in horror, it was like it happened in slow motion. He reached in vain for his sibling to support him, but to no avail as his brother's limp body phased right through him, “Klaus, no, please, no—“ but it was already too late. The smoke was getting thicker around them, the intensity of the flames growing steadily larger as they ate through the bottom story, inching towards the staircase as Klaus collapsed, unconscious to the carpeted floor.

—-

Diego sighed as he closed the door to the cruiser behind him, adjusting his pants when his gun holster caught against the mirror of the vehicle. The rookie cop smirked to himself, just glad he had his safety on. He tugged his jacket closer to his body, blowing into his hands and rubbing them together to warm them as he edged himself towards the emergency call he and his partner, Eudora had just arrived at. There was a report of a house fire, the cause unknown, the police and fire department had both been dispatched to the scene. The two cops approached the fire chief, who had his hands on his hips shaking his head, his features lit up by the brilliance of the fire. 

“Chief Morrison,” Eudora greeted as she shook his hand. The man’s lips quirked into a subtle smile before he turned his attention back to the scene before him. He sucked his teeth, exhaling a long drawn out whistle.

“Boy, they did not mess around with this one. Grease fire, the whole house will be a total loss,” he started before running his palm through his facial hair, “the only witness is over there, you’re going to need to take his statement. I’ll warn you though, he’s under the influence of some pretty heavy narcotics, I can’t make out a word of what he keeps mumbling on about.” Eudora and Diego both peered at the man in question; he was a younger gentleman, early twenties, couldn’t be a day over twenty one who was pacing the fence line, tugging anxiously at his short auburn locks of hair. Eudora thanked the fire chief, patting his shoulder before the team of officers cautiously approached the man.

“Sir, I’m officer Patch, and this is my partner officer Hargreeves, we just need to ask you a few questions.” Eudora started, flashing the boy her badge. She looked to Diego, shooting him an exasperated look before he quickly caught on, grabbing and displaying his own badge, as well. “Can you just tell us what happened here tonight—“

“Please,” the boy grabbed Eudora by her wrists, “he-he’s still inside. He was upstairs. I don’t know—we were just fooling around—what if—he can’t—no, no, no—“

“Hey,” Diego grabbed a hold of the man, removing his grip from his partner, “don’t touch her—“ Diego’s eyebrows furrowed when the man spun on him instead, continuing his nonsensical begging.

“He’s, he’s still inside—please, he’s, he’s—oh god, what if he’s dead, oh god—“ Diego pieced his words together, his eyes widening as he tightened his grip on the man’s shoulders.

“Sir, I’m going to need you to calm down. Is there someone still inside the house?”

“Yes! Yes, please—please, we just wanted funnel cake—but we got high and forgot—and—oh god, what if he’s dead! I can’t believe it, poor Klaus, poor— “

“What did you say?” Diego asked suddenly as he recognized the name. He tightened his grip, shaking the man by his shoulders roughly once to focus his attention, “The name, what is the name of the man inside the house? Come on, answer me!”

“You’re hurting me!” The young man cried, trying to wiggle out of his grasp. Diego didn’t listen, didn’t even bother to loosen his grip.

“I need the name! Did you say—did you say his name is Klaus? Does he have a tattoo,” Diego released the boy, softly shoving him away before exposing his wrist to him, showing him his umbrella tattoo, “like this? Did he have a tattoo like this—“

“Hey, yes! Yeah, he did!” Eudora looked at the tattoo, and having been the one to assist in training Diego in the academy, she knew about his upbringing—and his family. She instantly recognized the name of her partner's arguably most troubled sibling.

“Diego,” she started when she noticed her partners eyes widen, his features contorted in panic as he turned his full focus to the burning remnants of the house, “don’t get any ideas, Diego! That isn’t our jurisdiction, we aren’t here for the fire, we are here for him. Let the firefighters handle—Diego, stop!” Diego was already running, his legs carrying him as fast as they could towards the burning building. Eudora continued to call his name, demanding he stop immediately; the firefighters were shouting right alongside her.

“Don’t go in there, it isn’t safe!” 

“That’s my brother!” Diego yelled, his resolve already weakening when he pointed towards the nearly entirely engulfed home, “He-he’s t-t-trapped in there! I can’t leave him to-to die!” Diego returned his full focus on the building; the entire first floor was ablaze, burning bright hues of oranges, yellows, and reds danced as they nipped and threatened to expand. The structure of the home was popping and cracking, sounding something like the tinder from a fire pit. He took another step closer when an explosion occurred, windows bursting from their panes and scattering shards of glass like shrapnel in all directions. Diego shielded his face with his arms, receiving minimal damage to his own physique before the building settled enough for him to look at it again.

“Diego, please, let the firefighters handle this!” Eudora begged. Diego glanced towards Eudora; he could hear her desperation in the tone of her voice. The two of them had grown rather close to each other. He knew she was worried about his safety, but he also knew the risks. More than anything, though, he knew he had to do this. 

The flames continued to rise, sprawling like vines as they ascended towards the upper story; the story where his brother was located. He knew that if he hesitated any longer— _Klaus didn’t have much time_. He straightened his posture and sent his partner a crooked smile and the slightest bob of the head before he pulled his jacket over his nose and mouth and ran towards the building. He ducked back for a second, the heat already nearly unbearable before reaching and grabbing a hold of the concrete barriers around the busted out windows, and hauling himself inside.

Diego stumbled when his boots hit the interior flooring, the rubber of the soles already beginning to melt into the heated tiles. His lungs and eyes were already protesting against the dense smoke and fumes that filled the entirety of the home. He looked around, coughing and squinting his eyes to take in his surroundings. He could see the fire, the flames were expansive; already stretching across the entire left side of the interior of the home. They reached up above the ceiling, exposed beams singed by the flames were groaning and bowing. He had to get to his brother, now. 

“Klaus!” he screamed, his eyes searching for any sign of life, “Klaus, please! Answer me!” 

Diego could hardly see, the smoke was so dense, the toxic vapors heavily clouded the air within the space surrounding him. His eyes were watering, his lungs and cheeks burning from a combination of the heat from the flames and the fumes. He continued to cough, stumbling through the area of the lower floor that wasn’t already set ablaze, searching for the stairwell.

“Klaus!” He called again, and again, and again and yet still there was no answer. Panic flooded his chest; he couldn’t see his brother, he couldn’t hear him, there was no sign of life within the home anywhere. Diego ducked when a chunk of the roof above the kitchen collapsed, crumbling atop the flames, simply seeming to stoke the fire. “Please, Klaus, please!”

Then he heard it...

The sound was faint, barely audible over the sounds of the crackling flames, but it was discernible enough that he recognized what the noise was, and where it was coming from—coughing, from upstairs.

“Klaus!” He called again, desperately louder, as loud as he could scream, “Klaus, I’m here! I’m going to get you out of here!”

“Klaus,” Ben called, he had his body over his brothers in a protective stance. He knew he couldn’t truly keep him safe, but hoped the chill from his ghostly being would be enough to keep Klaus from getting overheated as the flames drew closer, and grew in intensity, ”Klaus, Diego is here—he’s here, you’re going to be okay!”

“Di?” Klaus whispered breathlessly, he was barely able to open his eyes against all of the smoke and heat.

“Yes, Klaus! Diego is here! Call for him, Klaus! Make a sound, try to draw his attention to you, anything, get up if you can!”

Klaus weakly pressed his palms into the carpet beneath him and tried to leverage himself up, but he just couldn’t. He was far too weak; he had already suffered from too much smoke inhalation. Klaus’s lungs seized in his chest and he coughed harshly, his body crumbling in a boneless heap against the ground. 

“Diego!” He yelled with all of his strength, which wasn’t much, his voice cracking and low, but it must have been enough, because Diego’s voice echoed up the staircase.

“Klaus, I hear you! I’m coming!”

“Diego—“ Klaus desperately tried to call again, but his lungs hurt so badly, he could hardly breathe. He was wheezing, harsh coughing fits tearing right through his chest, making his lungs stutter as they struggled to function any longer against all of the smoke and unbearable heat.

“Easy, Klaus.” Ben pleaded with his brother, “just stay calm, try to focus on breathing.” Klaus groaned, covering his nose and mouth with his trembling palms to try to give his lungs a barrier from the poisonous vapors, but it did little to help. He continued to cough, tears spilling over his cheeks, cutting lines through the dark soot and ash stains against his skin.

“I hear you, Klaus! I’m coming! Just hold on, please, hold on!” Diego called up the staircase when he finally found it through the dense smog. He climbed the first three steps; the staircase groaned beneath his feet, already threatening to give way. He heard the wood splintering and protesting his weight. Diego quickened his pace, taking the steps four at a time. He just barely reached the second floor when the staircase collapsed; the structure crumbling to the already decimated ground below. Diego stumbled and fell to his knees. He coughed harshly before he lifted his head up and his eyes finally met his brother’s terrified green orbs. “I’m here, Klaus!” Diego called. He quickly crawled to his sibling, scooping his barely conscious form into his lap. 

“I’ve got you, you’re safe!” The beams of the ceiling groaned loudly, a loud snapping and a sudden pop sounded from above them and the ceiling began to give way, sending large chunks or plaster, and wood careening down all around them. Diego pressed himself over Klaus, shielding his body, protecting him from fallen debris as he cradled his brother’s limp form against his chest. The building settled again, and Diego was able to sit up and focus his concern solely on Klaus. He could see already that Klaus was not well; his breathing was ragged, and weak. Klaus’s chest was heaving in short quick gasps. Diego wasn’t sure how long he’d already been inside the building, no idea just how much smoke inhalation he may have suffered from his prolonged exposure. His body was dark, caked in ash and soot from the flames that mixed with his sweat, he was unable to tell if he had sustained any burns, or injuries - he just knew he had him now, he was in his arms, and he would get him to safety. Klaus groaned, his eyelashes fluttered before his lids settled into half hooded slits meeting his brother’s concerned brown gaze. He fumbled, reaching for Diego’s hand and took it into his own feeble grasp, and he squeezed.

“Di?” he smiled weakly as he sucked in another pained breath, “Had I known you were coming to the bonfire, I would have picked up some marshmallows—” Klaus’s eyes grew unfocused, his eyelashes fluttered and his eyes began to roll back as his battle against consciousness started to lose resolve.

“Hey—hey, stay with me, Klaus!” Diego gently nudged his brother's shoulder, just enough to coax him back to awareness. He cupped the back of his neck in his hand and looked deep into his tired green eyes, “You’re safe now. I’m getting us out of here, alright? Just, stay with me.”

Diego hooked his arm around Klaus and began to haul him to his feet, but Klaus’s legs were too weak. He was unable to force his body to listen any longer, his legs wobbled like a newborn foals before buckling. Diego never loosened his grip, he scooped his free arm beneath Klaus’s knees and pulled his brother into his arms. Klaus’s head lulled against his shoulder, and Diego could hear just how terrible his breathing sounded. He went to speak, to assure Klaus that he was okay, but another beam caved in inches from where they stood. Diego fell to his knees, clutching Klaus tighter as the newly disturbed structure fanned the flames, causing their intensity to bloom and the heat to intensify around them. Klaus moaned, tiny whimpers escaped his lips as tears tumbled down his cheeks.

“I’m scared, Di..” he whispered against his brother’s shoulder, another whimper shaking his form. Diego hugged him closer as he tucked his leg beneath them, forcing himself to stand. The flames were creeping over the lip of the second story now, wisps of fire nipping the carpet, causing the nylon to curl and blacken; simply aiding in adding onto the already toxic fumes in the air. Klaus coughed, it was a terrible sound as he struggled to breathe. Diego glanced worriedly at his brother.

“I know, Klaus. I know. You’re going to be okay, I’m getting us out of here.” he frantically looked around, his eyes finally landing on a window at the end of the hall and his legs cautiously carried them there. He wanted to run, but knew that may only help strengthen the flames. 

The window was still intact, it hadn’t burst like the ones in the floor below. Diego tried to pry it open. He hissed, reeling his hand back when the metal of the pane was hot, way too hot to touch. He cursed, his eyes darting around the small hall until they fixated on a display of trophies in a glass fronted case. Diego stomped to the display, wrapped his hand in his jacket and threw open the glass, taking the heaviest trophy into his hand before going back to the window. He instructed Klaus to look away before slamming the trophy against the window, effectively breaking the glass. He knocked out every shard, the clanging sound of the glass hitting the ground below resonated within their ears. Diego could see the lights from the fire trucks, he could hear distant voices, he knew that this was his chance.

“Help!” He shouted, leaning out of the window ever so slightly while he waved his arm in the air to grab their attention, “help us! We’re here! We are over here!”

The introduction to more air and crosswinds caused the flames to gain intensity once more. Dense, black smoke billowed past their body’s into the cold night air. Klaus’s lungs protested against the new level of hell they were battling, he coughed, his chest stuttering and struggling against his lungs desperate pleas for oxygen.

“I—I can’t,” Klaus started, trying to catch his breath. He wheezed feebly, a broken sound and his tear filled eyes met Diego’s worried browns, “I can’t breathe, Diego—” Klaus couldn’t catch his breath between each of his painful sounding coughs. Diego furrowed his eyebrows, Klaus wouldn’t make it if he went on like this for much longer. Diego shrugged off his jacked and laid it over Klaus, assisting him in cupping it over his trembling lips and nose. Klaus’s hands were shaking, his eyes flooded with tears of pain, and fear. He continued to cough against the fabric of the jacket.

“Shh, just take slow, steady breaths, Klaus,” Klaus weakly nodded as he tried to comply, but his lungs hurt so badly. He blinked rapidly, he was seeing dark spots, but he tried so hard to find the strength to breathe. Diego heard the voices from outside getting louder, he heard shouts of ‘that window, there!’ And heard the mechanical sounds of their ladder as it settled against the window pane, “they’re coming, Klaus! They’re on their way, you’re going to be okay!” 

Klaus’s breathing grew weaker, his coughs fading to a quiet murmur as his heaving chest slowed to nearly a halt. His eyes fluttered and closed, the tense muscles in his neck and body released and his head lulled limply against his brother’s chest. Diego’s own lungs were protesting against the smoke and heat, loud coughs vibrating beneath his rib cage, his eyes burning with tears. The flames inched ever closer to them; the area in the hall where moments ago he’d found Klaus was now encapsulated in fire, black smoke twirled and spun like a tornado, twisting and turning as it churned through the exposed holes within the ceiling. Diego felt Klaus’s body relax, horror flooding his chest when he realized his brother's wheezing gasps for breath had all but gone silent when his body went still. His attention shot to Klaus, his hand cupping his cheek.

“Klaus?” No answer. He shook his brother, urgency thick in his tone, “Klaus? Klaus, open your eyes, bro. Come on, stay with me, Klaus!” He pressed his fingers to Klaus’s neck, seeking out his pulse. It was there, but it was faint, fading slowly as the seconds passed them by. A loud bang sounded down the hall, an expansive section of the roof caved in and the flames popped, and cracked as the inferno seemed to double in size. Diego cupped his hand over his mouth while he coughed, his own lungs struggling to suck in a breath. He pulled Klaus tighter, hugging him against his chest as he tucked them as close to the window as he could, just hoping, wishing and praying that enough fresh air would reach his brother’s lungs. “Everything is going to be okay, Klaus, you’re going to be—“

“Hand him over!” A hand was outstretched against Diego’s shoulder, the arm covered in a yellow suit. The firefighters were there; finally, he knew Klaus would be safe. Diego all but shoved Klaus’s limp form into the man’s arms before climbing onto the ladder himself. 

They were safe, out of the building, far away from harm or the flames. Klaus was loaded into an ambulance, mask on his face forcing fresh oxygen into his poor deprived lungs. Diego climbed in behind him, taking his brothers hand into his own, sirens blaring behind them as they were rushed to the hospital.

—-

The steady rhythm of the heart monitor, and the constant sound of oxygen pumping into Klaus’s lungs made Diego’s heart sing. It wasn’t an ideal situation, seeing his brother hooked to any machines, but at least he was alive.

_Klaus was alive…_

He was alive, and he would continue to be alive because of Diego’s quick thinking, and his inability to stop himself from taking action. His brother was here, he was breathing, and in time as he continued to heal from his severe smoke inhalation and minor burns, he was going to be okay. 

_Klaus was going to be okay…_

Diego ran his thumb over the exposed skin on Klaus’s bandaged hand, his palm had heat blisters that needed treatment, but other than there, and a few minor burns scattered across his body, he’d managed to escape from a burning building relatively unscathed. He was lucky—Diego was lucky, too. Mostly though, he was just relieved he had been lucky enough to be there to save his brother. 

Sadly, the fire department and police chief weren’t as thrilled about his actions. Infact, his quick thinking cost Diego his job with the police academy. They scolded him for being so careless for his own life, but they _did_ praise him for his heroism for saving his brother's. Unfortunately, his heroics were not enough to save Diego from losing his job. He smiled down at Klaus’s slumbering frame, the steady rise and fall of his chest reminding him that he didn’t care about the loss of his job, there were so many things that were so much more important to him than that. 

Seeing Klaus laying on that hospital bed, knowing that he was alive, and that he may only still be alive because of those actions? Made his decision worth it, and he knew that he would do it again in a heartbeat. Diego tightened his grip on his brother's hand; he may have lost his job, but he didn’t lose his brother. Klaus was worth it in the end.

Klaus’s eyes tightened before his long lashes fluttered and opened, revealing big, green doe-like eyes. Diego’s smile widened at the sight, and Klaus’s own chapped lips tugged into a subtle grin in return.

“Hey.” Klaus said simply, his voice raspy and weak. He coughed, and Diego rubbed his hand over his arm to soothe him. Klaus settled, relaxing against the bed once again.

“Don’t ever do that to me again, Klaus.” Diego said softly, squeezing his brother's hand. Klaus’s lips tightened as he nodded his head.

“I won’t,” he started, “if I never hear the word funnel cake again, it’ll be too soon.” He finished.

Diego’s lips curled into a broad smile, his chest heaving as a laugh burst past his lips. Klaus’s own laughter filled the air around them. They were safe, they were sound, and they were _alive_.

**Author's Note:**

> Awww are Diego and Ben not the best bro’s ever?! Love these kids haha
> 
> Y’all, I don’t have any knowledge of drugs soooo take their behavior with a grain of salt. It’s probably extremely inaccurate lol
> 
> Also I realized I never noted it, but Klaus is not naked when Diego finds him! He had boxers on, I just forgot to mention it!! 
> 
> If you liked please be sure to leave a kudo and I would absolutely adore to read any comments y’all may have! I’d love to hear from you! Also, be sure to subscribe to me or my bingo collection to be notified when I post more!!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! :)


End file.
